Season 5 Finale/Transcript
Episode 11: Jasper vs. Freelancer. (Back in Los Santos.) Carolina: While you were imprisoned, we've taken in the real Hargrove. He's currently at Alderney State Correctional. Mich: What about Peridot and Jasper? Wash: We've found out where they are. (Shows the location.) Mich: The Kindergarten?! Carolina: If we leave now, we can prevent them from activating it. (Mich looks at Carolina. Later the four Freelancers arrive at the Kindergarten and confront Jasper and Peridot.) Jasper: You! Mich: You couldn't keep me in that prison forever Jasper! Jasper: And now you are going to get a very bad PUNISHMENT!! Carolina: '''If you're going to do that, you have to get through me! '''Mich: We'll handle Peridot! (Mich, California, and Wash start fighting Peridot. Peridot escapes to her ship. The three Freelancers follow her and end up on the ship.) Mich: I'm getting a reading! She's on the bridge! California: Let's move! (California, Wash, and Mich make their way to the bridge. On there way there, California sees Lapis Lazuli, another Gem.) California: Lapis? Lapis: Agent California? California: Don't worry! We're gonna get you outta here! Lapis: No! I don't need your help. Wash: What are you saying? Lapis: Once we get back to the Homeworld, they're going to decide what to do with us. If we cooperate, they might goes easy on us. California: Damn it Lapis! Look just stay here! We'll be back for you! (California leaves and heads to the bridge, same for the three Freelancers. Back at the Kindergarten, Carolina is knocked to the ground. She gets up.) Epsilon: Don't worry, C. You got this! Jasper: Tired already? Too bad. I was just getting warmed up! Epsilon: Just focus on distracting Jasper! The rest will show up eventually! Jasper: You may be getting help from your Epsilon A.I., but that's just a cheap way of getting stronger! Carolina: Yeah? Well, demeaning the weak is much worse, Jasper! (The two go to attack one another. Meanwhile back on the ship.) Peridot: What?! NO! Mich: (He and Wash enter) Yep! (Gets out gravity hammer) YAAAAAAARRRGH!!! (Peridot is knocked to the wall, unconscious. Mich overrides the ship controls. Peridot wakes up.) Peridot: What?! Stop! You fools don't know what your doing! (The Counselor, who was in another room, looks in horror. Back on Earth, Sharkface arrives to back Jasper up.) Sharkface: Long time, Carolina. Carolina: You! Sharkface: How's it feel to have thousands of innocent people die in Liberty City because you weren't there?! Epsilon: DON'T LISTEN TO THEM!! (Mustang arrives and fires at both Sharkface and Jasper.) Mustang: Back off! (Price arrives) Price: Sorry we're late! Jasper: Enough!! Time to end this!! Mustang: Actually it's already over. (looking at the sky) Jasper: '''What.... '''Sharkface: the? (The ship start coming in hot.) Wash: Mich, ARMOR LOCK, NOW!! Carolina: Everyone, in here!!! (Puts up bubble shield) (The heroes enter the bubble shield. Peridot looks at the Earth's surface from the bridge.) Peridot: Not gonna go like this! (Peridot turns on a hidden escape pod, and leaves the ship) (The Counselor looks the surface from his quarters.) Counselor: Son of a bitch. (The ship crashes and is destroyed. After the smoke and dust clears, Carolina puts down the shield.) Mich: GUYS! Wash: We're still up! Price: Bloody hell. Mich: Looks like we got it. Sharkface: No. It's not over. You may burn me, break me, (takes off helmet) as long as I'm still breathing I will hunt each and every one of you down! As long as I'm still alive, you are all as good as DEAD!!! (Mustang, Wash, California, and Price shrug it off and gun down Sharkface, killing him.) Epsilon: You know, I don't think he'll be getting up from that one. Carolina: Neither do I. Mich: You good? Carolina: (Gets up) Thanks to you. Where's Peridot? Wash: She got away. Carolina: We'll have to find her later. Now let's get out of here. California: Oh shit! Lapis! Wash: Oh right! She was on the ship! Mustang: Don't worry, she should still be on the- (Suddenly rubble from the ship begins to move) Carolina: That her? (Out of the rubble comes Jasper) Price: Nope. Mich: Damn it! What does it take to bring her down! Jasper: Don't think you've won! You only beat my... cause of your A.I. and your friends! If I had someone to fuse with I'd- (More rubble from the ship shakes, and out comes Lapis) California: Lapis! Mich: She's okay! (Lapis grows wings and tries to take flight) Jasper: (Grabs Lapis) Come here, brat! Aw, don't fly off so soon. Mustang: Let go of her now Jasper! Jasper: Lapis, listen, fuse with me! Lapis: What? Jasper: How long did those Gems keep prison here on this hunk of rock!? (Lets Lapis go) Those people, they're little "Order", they are friends with them, and are traitors the Homeworld! They kept you prisoner, used you, this is your chance to take revenge! Lapis:.... Jasper: Come on... Just say yes. California: Lapis... Please don't do this. You are our friend. Carolina: Listen to him Lapis. Lapis:.... (Lapis turns to Jasper and extends her hand Jasper takes it.) Mustang: Lapis, noooo!! (Lapis and Jasper preform a fusion dance, and the two become a giant, four-legged, four eyed, fusion who looks down on them with an evil smile) Epslion: OH FUCK! Mich: I'm gonna need a REALLY big gun for this. ???: (Does an evil laugh while raising the water. Continues to laugh when suddenly the water wraps around her arm and turns into a chain) What!? (More water comes and wraps her around arm and then her torso) California: What's going on!? ???: (Jasper's voice) WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? (Lapis voice) I am done being everybody's prisoner! Now your my prisoner! And I'm never letting you GO!! (More water grabs her back legs and the water starts pulling her into the sea) Mich: Lapis!? ???: (Lapis voice) Let's stay on this horrible planet... TOGETHER!!! (The water pulls her all the way in. She is gone) California:..... Mustang:...... Carolina:...... Washington: Well... Mich: Yeah.... Epslion:.... Let's get out of here.... Price: One step ahead of you, Mate. (Gets out a teleportation grenade.) (The heroes teleport out.) Part 2 Episode 12: He's Been Talking (Mich's phone rings.) Mich: I ain't in the mood to do anymore bullshit right now, Stubbs. Stubbs: Oh, spare me the lectures. This is important, Marcus. Important enough to meet with you on the other side of the West River. Meet me at your bar in Westdyke. I drink Single Malt. (Mich arrives at his bar. Stubbs stands waiting for him. Human Twilight is currently with him.) Stubbs: Nice place you have here, Marcus. No quite sure I meet the dress code. But I think I like the smoking policy. Mich: What is it this time?! Stubbs: Now, is that anyway to treat a friend? Mich: Are we friends? Stubbs: I think so. You've certainly seen me naked. Want a cigar. Mich: I don't smoke. Stubbs: '''C'mon, you're a soldier. Most of the ones I met at least smoke a pack or two a day. But listen: Your friend, Adagio, don't worry about her. '''Mich: Why not? Stubbs: Apparently she and a lot of her associates are under some serious observation and in the process of imploding. They'll either be dead or inside within a month or so. Best thing you can do - stay away from her. Mich: What about Malcom Hargrove? Stubbs: Yes. Well, you've got a bit of a problem there, sport. He's been talking inside. Thinks he can pin most of his own crimes on you and your Freelancer buddies. Thinks he's going into the witness protection program. And if he collars you: you'll do 1000 years on the Moon, and he'll live in an apartment in London. Mich: That's very illogical. Stubbs: He's been saying that you forced him into doing it. Mich: Okay. But he's on the inside. Stubbs: I know. Mich: And there's currently very large wall and armed guards standing between me and him. Stubbs: Well, you're a smart guy. You'll figure something out. If you get into trouble, you call me when you get there. I might have something to help you with it. Mich: Good. I'll need it. And one more thing, Stubbs: Why are you doing this? Stubbs: I told you. I was good for a favor. (Mich and Twilight leaves to head for the Alderney State Correctional Facility. But half way there, he hears a loud explosion coming from the facility. Mich and Twilight arrives with the Reds and Blues with Epsilon, the human Mane Five and Sunset, the Royal Sister, Mustang, Price, and Dima waiting for him.) Mich: Secure the facility! I'm going to see what the fuck is going on! Mustang: '''I'm going with you! '''Fluttershy: COME BACK SAFE!! (Stubbs sees the Staff of Charon from afar.) Stubbs: Not this again. (The Staff of Charon fires its MAC Gun at Rotterdam Tower, destroying it.) Hargrove: Why won't you just give up and DIE?!!! (Mich runs to Hargrove's cell to see it destroyed.) Mich: F-ck me!!! Price: Hargrove is on his ship! Celestia: I'll bring you and the rest on board. I won't be going with you! (Celestia teleports the rest of the heroes to the Staff of Charon Engine Room. The heroes approach a terminal.) FILSS: Intruders located. Epsilon: Wait. I know that voice anywhere! FILSS?! FILSS: Director? I thought I'd never see you again! Mich: How'd you end up here, FILSS? FILSS: The Chairman had me recovered and illegally reassigned. I'm so glad to see you again! Mich: We need you to shut down all of the SOC's MAC Guns for Infinity to get through! FILSS: Deacti...... (interrupted) (Hargrove interrupts the process and shows up on screen.) Hargrove: You have angered me for the last time!! Mich: Give it up, Hargrove! We've come to kill you! Hargrove: Really? You may have botched the war before it began, but I still have soldiers that remain loyal to the end! Price: We have company! (A Charon Soldier arrives.) Soldier: Kill them!! Princess Luna: YOU... WILL.. NOT!!!! (Blasts magic) (The team makes their way to the Trophy Room. Mustang deactivates the MAC Guns and set them to restricted access. The door is being cut open by the soldiers.) California: Welp. Simmons: We're fucked. Grif: (Gets the Grifshot from Hargrove's collection) Nope. Not yet! Sarge: Good thinking. Epsilon: We're still missing one piece. FILSS, the suit. (The Meta's old suit appears.) Epsilon: I've seen this when I locked up the weapon controls of the ship. Mustang, it's all you. (Mustang puts on the Meta's suit.) Mustang: You sure this will work? Epsilon: Yeah. But only.... if I power it. Mustang: (In shock) But you'll destroy yourself. Epsilon: I'm sorry. But it has to be this way. Mich: Princess Luna, in case we don't make it... I love you. Princess Luna: We'll make it. I promise you. And.. I love you, too. Price: Everyone get ready!! (The Meta's armor color changes to red and blue. Epsilon slows down time.) Epsilon: '''Hey, D. (Epsilon-Delta appears) '''Epsilon-Delta: Are you sure about this? Epsilon: Yeah. I am. Start a recording, D. Epsilon-Delta: Recording.. (Leaves) Epsilon: Hey guys. If you're getting this message, that you means you made it. And you won. I just hope it goes well for you. Mustang and Fluttershy, I'm leaving you the remnants of my Data Chip as an heirloom, or as a wedding gift to one another, as well as the fragments of my own memories to power the suit. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, it was a pleasure.... (glitches) serving you... (glitches) both. Goodbye... (Epsilon finishes his message and de-materializes for good.) THE END Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Category:Transcripts Category:Finales